


You can Still Learn Housework Starting Now Set

by GayestCuChulainnFan



Series: Valentine's Return Gifts [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kitchen setting, NOT kitchen sex akfslwehajlaksd, Other, maybe that happens considering its emiya but not in this, uhhh idk how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestCuChulainnFan/pseuds/GayestCuChulainnFan
Summary: Based on Momiya's Valentine Return Gift CE. Decided to make this into a series lol





	You can Still Learn Housework Starting Now Set

I had only wanted to compliment the chef on her cooking, so how had it ended up like this? "Next, thinly slice the carrots and onions," Chaldea "Mom" instructs. I begrudgingly pick up the Yin (or is it Yang?) knife as I recall how I had gone out of the fire and into the frying pan.

Even though Chaldea had all its Master candidates, due to the danger of its mission, they had employed additional magi to act as backups. I arrived after the incident with the fire, even though that had supposedly "incinerated" the rest of the world. There was some stuff about it fucking with space and time, but I don't know much about magecraft. All that mattered was that I had made it. Unfortunately, there was only one Coffin that survived Lev's betrayal, so I started helping around with random jobs and getting to know some of the Servants.

Anyway, I had noticed that the meals were exceptionally delicious. Like, 5-star restaurant-worthy. I asked around about who was making them, and they said it was the Chaldea Kitchen Team, led by Chaldea Mom. I went to the kitchen to find said Mom, only to find a muscular young man in an apron. "They told me they were going to send me my new sous chef. That must be you," he had greeted me with a smile. This led to that, and I eventually ended up helping him cook foil-baked salmon.

I glance behind me to see Tammy Cat, Boobyca, and Entei silently cheering me on. Aren't you guys supposed to be helping cook?

**Author's Note:**

> im still bad at endings oof


End file.
